winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Thoren
|cartoon = The Flying School |italian = Alessio De Filippis |nick = Charlie Schlatter |gallery = Yes}}Prince Thoren is Sky's cousin and Daphne's husband. He is also a Paladin. Appearance |-|Civilian= He has dark brown hair light brown highlights, fair skin and coral blue eyes. Other things coming soon... |-|Paladin Uniform= Thoren wears a red uniform which has a yellow, oval shaped gem in the middle. Thoren - Paladin.png |-|Coronation Outfit= His outfit is completely green, with golden epaulets and buttons, a royal purple sash and olive colored boots. Thoren Coronation Outfit Artwork.png |-|Calavera= |-|Wedding Outfit= He wears a black colored tuxedo with a light blue tie (or cravat), a greyish coloured double-breasted waistcoat undernearth the tuxedo, and also a white shirt. Thoren wedding dress.png Personality Thoren seems to be jealous of Sky even though they are cousins. But he does have a sense of duty and justice as he reminded Sky that he is also here and ready to fight the Treants. Although he holds a grudge against Sky, he is gentle, helpful, and friendly shown when Daphne was trying to find the Treants' weakness and he assures her that she will be able to find it and even found a book for her to take a look at. When Sky and Thoren were young children, they were ambushed, Thoren scared, frightened, panicked and left, leaving Sky who barely made it. However, he and Sky reconciled when Thoren apologized for his actions and now the two are close again. He is also very calm and kind, and is very moral, as show when he was angry with Diaspro for trying to trick him into putting Bloom into the Vortex of Flames. Series |-|Season 6= In "The Flying School", Thoren is practicing dueling with Sky in Linphea College's battle arena. At the end of the episode, Thoren, the Paladins, Specialists, and the Winx left Lynphea after they tried to attack the Treants. After retreating back to Alfea, while Nex and the Specialists joined the Winx in Aisha's gym, he is seen in Alfea's library with Daphne. As Daphne tries to find the Treants' weakness, Thoren hands her the Treants' storybook version, he also reveals that his father read this story to him and he would be frightened every time. As they continue with their small talk, he says to Daphne that she will be the one to "find the root of this problem" which helped Daphne solve the Treants' weakness. Both of them informs the others and Thoren goes back to Linphea with the others to try and liberate Linphea College from the Trix's grasps. And they were successful in doing so. In the "Vortex of Flames", Thoren and Sky arrive at the palace of Domino and walks into the party hall where he asks Sky if Bloom has ever told him about Daphne mentioning him. Sky paid no attention to him and was preoccupied with his phone. Bloom then calls out to them from the balcony and Thoren greets her and also informs the former of their conversation. While he continues to be distracted by his phone, Thoren points out to Sky that he is acting rather distant, to which Sky apologizes and leaves, leaving Thoren bewildered. As the ceremony begins, Thoren watches Daphne as she is bestowed the title of crown princess, he then asks her for a dance in the ballroom. It is then revealed by Sky that Thoren had abandoned him out of fear when the two of them were ambushed during their childhood. When Bloom collapses, due to sharing her Dragon's Flame, Thoren assists Sky in escorting Bloom to her room. As they make their way past the Fire Eaters, Diaspro blocks them, giving them false information. Sky rejects her "help" and continues on but is attacked by a Fire Eater and collapses. With Sky unconscious, Diaspro coerces Thoren into taking Bloom to the Vortex of Flames. She continues to push him, to which he almost does what she says, until Daphne and Sky arrived. Thoren then backs away and scoffs at Diaspro. Diaspro then blasts him, knocking Bloom out of his hands. Diaspro then levitates Bloom over the pit, and while Diaspro and Sky bicker, Thoren gathers up his courage and saves Sky from falling into the pit when Diaspro drops Bloom into it. The Fire Eaters then appeared and as the three readied to defend themselves, he assures Sky that he will not disappoint him again. Bloom then reappears and saves everyone. After the ordeal, Thoren apologizes to Sky for his actions in the past and they reconcile. He then meets up with Daphne at the balcony, the two hold hands and look up at the moon. In "The Lost Library", he, Nex and the Specialists came to Alfea to say goodbye to the Winx and Daphne as they leave for their world tour on Earth in search of Eldora's diary. Later, He was seen in "The Secret Greenhouse" helping to defend the Winx from the huge plant monsters. In "Mystery of Calavera", Thoren, Nex and the rest of the Specialists was offering assistance to help the Winx to find the Fantasy Emerald. In "Zombie Invasion", the Specialists, Paladins, and Daphne walk about. Thoren was uncomfortable about not being able to enter the Legendarium, and Daphne reassures him that the Winx can take care of themselves. Then, Thoren, Nex and the Specialists bring out their weapons to help defend the island and the emerald. Later, Thoren was seen together with Daphne. |-|Season 7= Trivia *His name and his weapon bear a resemblance to the Marvel Comic Superhero Thor, who was inspired by Thor, the God of Thunder, Lightning and Storms of Norse mythology. *He is the second male character to get married after Jason Queen. **Interestingly, both Jason Queen and Thoren are voiced by Charlie Schlatter in the Nickelodeon dub. *Thoren's voice actor also voices Timmy, Hagen and Jason Queen in the Nickelodeon dub. Category:Season 6 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sky Category:Winx Club Category:Major Characters Category:Eraklyon Category:Royalty Category:Paladins Category:Allies Category:Daphne Category:Thoren Category:Season 7 Category:Bloom Category:Comics